burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lista di funzioni rimosse in Windows 7
Windows 7 contiene molte nuove funzionalità. Tuttavia, analogamente alla transizione da Windows XP a Windows Vista, alcune funzionalità e programmi presenti in Windows Vista non sono più presenti in Windows 7 o sono stati modificati. Di seguito è riportato un elenco di funzionalità originatesi nelle versioni precedenti di Windows e incluse fino a Windows Vista. Windows shell Windows Explorer * Windows 7 rimuove la scheda "Personalizza" ad una cartella se le sue proprietà sono aperte tramite le Librerie. Se la stessa cartella viene aperta in Explorer senza accedervi tramite Librerie, la scheda Personalizza è disponibile nelle sue Proprietà. * Le impostazioni del Registro di sistema per i colori modificati per i file compressi, i file crittografati con EFS, l'hot-tracking degli elementi (passaggio semplice del mouse) ecc. vengono ignorati dal controllo ItemsView nell'Esplora risorse di Windows 7. * L'esecuzione della shell di Explorer come amministratore o l'apertura temporanea di una finestra di Explorer come amministratore non è possibile in Windows 7 senza modificare le autorizzazioni nel registro dei valori di sistema a causa di una limitazione DCOM. * Le visualizzazioni del Pannello di controllo sono limitate a Icone piccole e Icone grandi (che in realtà è la vista Piastrelle). Visualizzazione elenco, visualizzazione dettagli, visualizzazione icone grandi, visualizzazione icone medie con testo in basso non sono più disponibili. Viene anche rimossa la possibilità di mostrare gli elementi del Pannello di controllo in gruppi. * L'interfaccia IDeskBand e le barre di Explorer non sono più supportate in Esplora risorse, ma sono comunque supportate in Internet Explorer.Adding Explorer Bars * Alcune impostazioni del pannello di controllo, come Aggiungi hardware, Bluetooth, Periferiche di gioco, Pen e Touch, Persone vicine a me, Impostazioni Tablet PC, File non in linea, Scanner e fotocamere digitali, non sono elencate, anche in Tutti gli elementi del pannello di controllo. L'applet vocale a 32 bit non è più accessibile tramite il pannello di controllo. Mentre alcune di queste impostazioni sono accessibili solo dalla visualizzazione per categorie o tramite la ricerca, possono essere rese accessibili tramite tutti gli elementi del pannello di controllo con una modifica al registro. * Il pulsante di presentazione di Windows Explorer avvia il Visualizzatore foto di Windows, che, a differenza di Windows Live Photo Gallery, non supporta la visualizzazione di presentazioni con temi e transizioni avanzate. * Non è possibile eseguire la versione a 32 bit di Windows Explorer come file manager o come shell nelle edizioni a 64 bit di Windows 7.Has the implementation of the 32-bit Windows Explorer changed in the RC? Le edizioni a 64 bit di Windows Vista e Windows XP consentivano l'esecuzione della shell a 32 bit/Esplora risorse e rendendole di default compatibili con le estensioni della shell. Di conseguenza, tutte le estensioni della shell a 32 bit non sono compatibili con le versioni a 64 bit di Windows 7. * Poiché Esplora Software viene rimosso da Windows Defender, non vi è più alcuna notifica da parte dell'utente se UAC blocca un programma di avvio che richiede i privilegi di amministratore. Gli utenti sono stati informati sui programmi di avvio bloccati impostati per l'esecuzione come amministratore in Windows Vista.Error message when you start a Windows Vista-based computer: "Windows has blocked some startup programs" *Un controllo non documentato non compatibile Vista elementi sostituisce il controllo della Visualizzazione elencoWindows Browse and Organize Features: Windows 7 Technical Library utilizzato in Esplora risorse e nel menu Start che interrompe le applicazioni che hanno personalizzato il controllo della visualizzazione dell'elenco di Explorer.SysExporter incompatibility with Windows 7 Explorer La vista Elemento inoltre non supporta il posizionamento personalizzato, l'ordine personalizzato o i collegamenti ipertestuali, che erano supportati nella visualizzazione elenco di Windows Vista.IFolderViewOptions Interface Poiché il controllo non è documentato, non è possibile per gli sviluppatori disabilitare l'organizzazione automatica o la personalizzazione delle visualizzazioni. Poiché ItemsView non è considerato parte dei controlli comuni Win32 riutilizzabili dagli sviluppatori, il suono per l'evento Seleziona sistema non viene più riprodotto in Explorer in Windows 7.The "select" event system sound does not play when a file or folder is selected * Il nuovo controllo vista elementi ignora anche alcuni parametri desktop.ini come IconArea_Image e IconArea_Text che impediscono agli utenti di impostare un'immagine di sfondo per le cartelle. *In Windows Vista, questa funzione non era integrata, tuttavia il controllo della visualizzazione elenco supportava questo se sono state installate estensioni della shell o utility di personalizzazione delle cartelle che impostano i parametri e gli attributi desktop.ini corretti. * Ogni barra degli strumenti o desk è forzata ad essere sulla propria riga in Esplora risorse. Esplora risorse impone lo stile RBBS_BREAK per ogni banda.Classic Shell: Codeproject.com * Quando gli elementi sono raggruppati in base a qualsiasi criterio, la selezione multipla di gruppi facendo clic sull'intestazione del gruppo tenendo premuto Ctrl non è possibile come potrebbe essere fatto in Windows Vista.What happened to the Group by, Sort by, Stack by Column Header Context Menu? * L'intera vista ad albero delle cartelle nel riquadro di navigazione non può essere compressa verticalmente come potrebbe essere fatto in Windows Explorer su Windows Vista. * La selezione di righe complete non può essere disattivata per la visualizzazione dei dettagli, come era possibile in Windows Vista.Disable Full Row Select: Keith's Windows Stuff * L'icona sovrapposizione condivisa per gli elementi condivisi in Esplora risorse è stata rimossa.Why Windows 7 did not have a different icon for share folder?: Technet Forums * Quando si naviga in una cartella da una libreria, non è possibile visualizzare il contenuto della cartella nella vista che l'utente ha impostato o personalizzato. La cartella usa la vista della biblioteca. * L'opzione Memorizza le impostazioni di visualizzazione di ogni cartella per impostare Explorer per mantenere o non persistere le viste delle cartelle e le dimensioni delle icone per cartella sono state rimosse.Is Remember each folder's view settings functionality gone for good? * Non è possibile impostare Windows Explorer in modo che ricordi le dimensioni e le posizioni delle singole finestre delle cartelle. Ogni finestra della cartella condivide le stesse dimensioni e la loro posizione viene decrescente man mano che vengono aperte più finestre. * Le linee tratteggiate che collegano cartelle e sottocartelle non appaiono come l'opzione per disattivare la visualizzazione delle cartelle semplice.Description of Simple Folder View in Windows XPChange folder views and behavior * Quando si fa clic su una cartella nel riquadro delle cartelle, non viene automaticamente espansa per mostrare le sue sottocartelle in quanto l'opzione per attivare la visualizzazione semplice della cartella non è presente. * La dimensione di qualsiasi articolo selezionato non è mostrata nella barra di stato, ma è mostrata nel riquadro dei dettagli appena sopra la barra di stato. Lo spazio libero su disco non viene visualizzato sulla barra di stato e la barra di stato non è visibile per impostazione predefinita. Il riquadro dei dettagli mostra solo la dimensione di 15 elementi selezionati per impostazione predefinita e visualizzando la dimensione totale di più di 15 elementi selezionati richiede di fare clic su "Mostra più dettagli" ogni volta che la selezione cambia. * Quando nessun elemento è selezionato in una cartella, né il riquadro dei dettagli né la barra di stato mostrano la dimensione totale dei file nella cartella. * Icone sulla barra dei comandi in Esplora risorse e finestre di dialogo delle applicazioni comuni per Apri/Salva. * La disabilitazione della disposizione automatica e dell'allineamento alla griglia non è disponibile nelle finestre di Windows Explorer.Disable Auto Arrange in folder view, not available in W7 Di conseguenza, gli utenti non possono più organizzare manualmente gli elementi tramite trascinamento della selezione all'interno di una cartella; questa funzione è disponibile solo sul desktop. * La barra con intestazioni di colonna per l'ordinamento, il raggruppamento, il filtraggio e l'impilamento visualizzati per qualsiasi vista in Esplora risorse di Windows Vista viene visualizzata solo per la visualizzazione Dettagli. Anche nella vista dei dettagli, le intestazioni delle colonne consentono solo l'ordinamento e il filtraggio; non consentono più il raggruppamento e l'accatastamento. Di conseguenza, il raggruppamento deve essere eseguito dal menu di scelta rapida in tutte le visualizzazioni e l'ordinamento deve essere eseguito anche dal menu di scelta rapida in tutte le altre viste eccetto la visualizzazione Dettagli. Il filtro per colonne può essere eseguito solo nella vista Dettagli. * Lo scorrimento orizzontale automatico nel riquadro sinistro viene rimosso così come la barra di scorrimento orizzontale per scorrere manualmente. * L'opzione Disponi per (chiamata Stack by in Windows Vista) è disponibile solo per le librerie e le cartelle incluse nelle librerie. Inoltre, gli utenti possono solo raggruppare categorie predefinite in base al tipo di libreria. Ad esempio, gli utenti possono solo raggruppare per cartella, album, artista, canzone, genere e classificazione per la libreria musicale, mentre in Vista gli utenti possono eseguire lo Stack di qualsiasi proprietà esistente per un file (esempi comuni sarebbero bit rate, anno, compositore, numero di riproduzioni, ecc. per file audio). * La modifica dei criteri di ordinamento quando sono selezionati più elementi determina la deselezione di tutti gli elementi. * La selezione di più elementi non viene mantenuta nella navigazione indietro e in avanti. Barra delle applicazioni * I tooltip per le icone del programma mostrano solo il nome dell'app. Non mostrano più il campo dei commenti. * Le applicazioni a 16 bit non possono più visualizzare la loro icona sulla barra delle applicazioni durante l'esecuzione. La barra delle applicazioni mostra l'icona per NTVDM.exe, che è il processo host a 32 bit per l'esecuzione di applicazioni a 16 bit. * L'avvio rapido è stato rimosso a favore delle applicazioni "bloccate". È possibile ripristinare Avvio rapido aggiungendolo manualmente come riferimento alla barra degli strumenti personalizzata %AppData%\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Quick Launch (controllare la citazione per le istruzioni), anche se Windows 7 e successivi hanno problemi con Quick Launch che si disabilita automaticamente e tutte le sue impostazioni vengono ripristinate dopo una disconnessione o il riavvio. * Facendo clic sul pulsante o sulla miniatura della barra delle applicazioni di un'applicazione raggruppata quando è attiva (in primo piano) non la minimizza. Solo i pulsanti delle applicazioni non raggruppati minimizzano dopo essere stati nuovamente cliccati. * Le icone sono state rimosse dalle descrizioni dei comandi per le icone di sistema dell'area di notifica come Volume, Rete, Alimentazione e data e ora della barra delle applicazioni. * Le deskbands mobili (barre degli strumenti) non sono più disponibili. La funzionalità era stata precedentemente deprecata in Windows Vista; tutte le deskbands possono essere bloccate solo sulla barra delle applicazioni. Non è più possibile posizionare le barre degli strumenti sugli altri bordi (non della barra delle applicazioni) del desktop. * La possibilità di disabilitare il raggruppamento (posizionando uno accanto all'altro) pulsanti della barra delle applicazioni simili (ad esempio, finestre di Explorer) viene rimossa; gli utenti possono ancora disabilitare la combinazione di più pulsanti della barra delle applicazioni dello stesso tipo in un unico pulsante. * L'opzione del Registro di sistema configurabile TaskbarGroupSize, che consentiva il controllo a grana fine sul raggruppamento della barra delle applicazioniHow to Change the Behavior of Taskbar Grouping in versioni precedenti di Windows non è supportato. In Windows 7, gli utenti possono configurare solo i pulsanti combinati, non combinare o combinare quando la barra delle applicazioni è piena. * Il numero di finestre della barra delle applicazioni combinate non viene calcolato e visualizzato accanto ai pulsanti combinati. * Non è possibile attivare l'animazione delle attività di rete sull'icona Connessioni di rete nell'area di notifica. L'icona Rete indica solo il tipo di rete (cablata o wireless) e la connettività Internet. * La possibilità di disattivare le anteprime delle finestre della barra delle applicazioni (anteprime) mentre si utilizza ancora Aero, come configurabile in Windows Vista.Windows Vista User Experience Walkthrough Guide È tuttavia possibile disattivare le anteprime della barra delle applicazioni quando due o più finestre vengono combinate impostando un valore di registro.Windows 7 Taskbar reg tweaks * La possibilità di disabilitare l'impostazione "sempre in primo piano" della barra delle applicazioni viene rimossa. * Quando il raggruppamento è disabilitato, è stata rimossa la possibilità di gestire più elementi della barra delle applicazioni utilizzando il multiselect (Ctrl + clic) per affiancare, sovrapporre, ridurre a icona o chiudere il gruppo selezionato di finestre. * Solo due piani energetici, uno dei quali è sempre bilanciato, e l'altro è "Risparmio energia" per impostazione predefinita, sono disponibili per la scelta dalla barra delle applicazioni. Il piano di alimentazione "Prestazioni elevate" è nascosto per impostazione predefinita nel Pannello di controllo. * Quando la barra delle applicazioni è verticale, non possono esserci più colonne di icone. Menu start * Non è più possibile escludere le applicazioni dall'elenco dei programmi più frequenti del menu Start utilizzando il valore del registro NoStartPage come era possibile in Windows XP e Windows Vista.How To Prevent a Program from Being Displayed in the Most Frequently Used Programs List in Windows XP * I programmi avviati dall'esterno del menu Start, ad esempio dal desktop, dalla finestra di dialogo Esegui o dalle cartelle non vengono più visualizzati nell'elenco dei programmi utilizzati di frequente dal menu Start, a meno che non vengano avviati almeno una volta dal menu Start. * Il menu di avvio classico viene rimosso. Alcune funzioni presenti solo nel menu di avvio classico non sono disponibili, ad esempio espandere le colonne del menu anziché scorrere, espandere le cartelle passando con il mouse anziché fare clic, aprire le cartelle facendo doppio clic, avviare più programmi tenendo premuto il tasto Maiusc mentre fai clic, e creando scorciatoie espandibili per cartelle trascinandole nel menu Start. * Il blocco dinamico del browser Internet e dei programmi software client di posta elettronica nel menu Start non è più possibile. I programmi possono essere comunque bloccati manualmente nel menu Start di Windows 7. * I Preferiti e la cronologia di Internet Explorer non sono più raggruppati in un'intestazione separata nel menu Start di Windows 7 così come erano nel menu Start di Windows Vista. Sono mostrati sotto il gruppo File. Funzioni di Windows Search * UI del builder di ricerca avanzata (riquadro di ricerca). A causa della rimozione di questa interfaccia utente, non è possibile modificare la posizione di dove cercare nella stessa finestra di Explorer, a meno che non sia già stata eseguita almeno una ricerca, dopo di che Explorer mostra un pulsante per cercare un ambito "Personalizzato". Per le ricerche salvate (viste impilate), la modifica della portata della ricerca (posizione per esempio) non è più possibile a causa di questa rimozione. * L'opzione per cercare sempre solo i nomi dei file è stata rimossa da Opzioni cartella, scheda Cerca. * L'addin del gestore del protocollo di ricerca di Windows per indicizzare i percorsi di rete non è compatibile con Windows 7.Availability of the Windows Desktop Search add-in for Files on Microsoft Networks Il servizio di ricerca di Windows deve essere installato e in esecuzione sui computer remoti per cercarli. * Le ricerche salvate predefinite nella cartella Ricerche ("Documenti recenti", "E-mail recente", "Musica recente", "Immagini recenti e video", "Modifiche recenti" e "Condivisi da me") sono state rimosse. Altre caratteristiche shell * L'opzione del puntatore del mouse su Snap per spostare automaticamente il puntatore sul pulsante predefinito in una finestra di dialogo viene interrotta su molte finestre di dialogo e finestre di sistema e applicazione ridisegnate in Windows 7. Il puntatore del mouse semplicemente non si sposta o si aggancia al pulsante predefinito in diversi dialoghi riprogettati. * Per motivi di sicurezza, AutoPlay supporterà AutoRun solo su supporti ottici, come CD e DVD. (Più tardi Microsoft ha pubblicato KB971029KB971029 – Update to the AutoPlay functionality in Windows per i sistemi operativi precedenti per rendere l'AutoPlay simile a quello di Windows 7). * Rilevamento del formato HD DVD interrotto in AutoPlay. * Proprietà come la linea di comando di destinazione con switches, start in path, icona e modalità di compatibilità non possono essere modificate per le scorciatoie di gioco in Games Explorer. Personalizzazione * Nel pannello di controllo Personalizzazione, non è possibile salvare le modifiche a un tema esistente. Le modifiche apportate dopo aver scelto un tema devono essere nuovamente salvate e il tema originale eliminato per evitare la duplicazione. Nelle versioni precedenti di Windows, un tema può essere sovrascritto con il tema modificato. * Gli screensaver Aurora, Windows Energy e Windows Logo e gli sfondi forniti con Windows Vista sono stati rimossi. * Le combinazioni di cursori 3D-Bronze, 3D-White, Conductor, Dinosaur, Hands 1, Hands 2, Variations e Windows Animated vengono rimosse e non sono più disponibili. * ClearType non può essere disattivato completamente in modo che il carattere dell'interfaccia utente, Segoe UI, mantenga la progettazione ottimale per alcuni componenti della shell ed Windows Explorer.Engineering Changes to ClearType in Windows 7 Parti dell'interfaccia utente (come il menu Start e Explorer) usano ancora ClearType indipendentemente dalle impostazioni. * L'impostazione della dimensione delle icone nelle impostazioni di Aspetto avanzato aperte tramite la finestra di dialogo Personalizzazione non influisce più sulle dimensioni delle icone in Esplora risorse e sul Desktop. Funzioni di Windows Media Player * La possibilità di bloccare il lettore in modalità a schermo intero utilizzando un PIN di 4 cifre è stata rimossa.Lock The Screen While in Full-Screen Mode in Windows Media Player * L'opzione per regolare il bit rate durante la masterizzazione di CD di dati è stata rimossa. * Il mini-player integrato nella barra delle applicazioni di Windows Media Player è stato rimosso. L'anteprima della miniatura che sostituisce questo manca di controllo del volume e una barra di avanzamento. È stata anche rimossa la possibilità di avviare il miniplayer solo per determinati file basati su testo specifico nei loro nomi di file. * I miglioramenti sono accessibili solo dalla visualizzazione Now Playing in una finestra mobile. Non si collegano alla finestra Now Playing e non vengono ripristinati al riavvio di Windows Media Player. Anche se ripristinato manualmente, la loro posizione non viene salvata. * Il controllo del bilanciamento sinistro/destro è stato rimosso dall'equalizzatore grafico e non è più possibile. *Diverse preferenze del giocatore non vengono salvate e ripristinate al riavvio del giocatore. Il riquadro della playlist nella vista In riproduzione non viene visualizzato automaticamente. I miglioramenti non vengono ripristinati al riavvio di Windows Media Player. Anche se ripristinato manualmente, la posizione precedente della finestra Riproduzione e miglioramenti non viene mantenuta. * La voce del menu di scelta rapida "Trova nella libreria" che consentiva di localizzare la canzone In riproduzione nella libreria è stata rimossa. * Le funzioni Editor tag avanzato, Selezione colore, Media Link per e-mail e Party Mode sono state rimosse. * La possibilità di aggiungere e mostrare testi statici e testi sincronizzati è stata rimossa. * La playlist automatica aggiunta di recente non è inclusa per impostazione predefinita. * Il tempo totale per i CD e le playlist è arrotondato al minuto più vicino, ovvero i secondi non vengono più visualizzati. Funzioni di Internet Explorer * In Internet Explorer 8, la sessione precedente non può più essere ripristinata automaticamente la volta successiva. L'utente deve ricordarsi di aprire manualmente la sessione la volta successiva.“Open these the next time I use Internet Explorer” no longer an option in IE 8 * Internet Explorer 8 su qualsiasi versione di Windows non supporta il completamento automatico in linea nella barra degli indirizzi.Address Bar Improvements in Internet Explorer 8 Beta 1 * La valutazione e la descrizione dei preferiti di Internet Explorer non possono più essere modificati dal riquadro Dettagli in Windows 7 Explorer."Apply Property Error" occurs when attempting to modify either the Ratings, Description or Notes fields of a Favorite shortcut on Windows 7 with either Internet Explorer 8 or 9 Applicazioni sostituite dalle controparti di Windows Live * Windows Photo Gallery, Windows Movie Maker, e Windows Mail sono stati rimossi, a favore del download delle rispettive controparti di Windows Live. **Windows Live Mail e Windows Live Movie Maker non includere tutte le funzionalità di Windows Mail e Windows Movie Maker rispettivamente. ** Windows Live Mail non supporta la modifica dell'origine HTML, la cancelleria con script e la possibilità di disabilitare la schermata iniziale. ** Il gadget Windows Mail per Windows SideShow non viene fornito con Windows 7. ** Windows Live Movie Maker non include una timeline corretta con modifiche audio e narrazione, sovrapposizioni titolo, impostazioni di compatibilità del filtro e altre opzioni avanzate, non è possibile esportare in DV-AVI e rilascia transizioni ed effetti da Windows Movie Maker. * Funzionalità di filtraggio web e reporting delle attività dalla funzionalità di controllo genitori in-box.Windows 7 Parental Controls Changes Overview Windows Live Family Safety sostituisce la funzionalità di filtro Web, ma l'interfaccia utente per il filtraggio e il reporting delle attività è basata sul Web anziché sull'interfaccia utente nativa utilizzata dal controllo genitori di Windows Vista e richiede l'accesso a un Windows Live ID (ora account Microsoft). * Anche Windows Calendar è stato rimosso, a favore del calendario di Windows Live Mail. **Il calendario integrato di Windows Live Mail supporta eventi ma non attività, non supporta la sottoscrizione, la pubblicazione, l'importazione e l'esportazione di file iCalendar. **Anche nel calendario integrato di Windows Live Mail manca un promemoria di eventi nativi. Gli eventi vengono ricordati tramite e-mail. Altre applicazioni e funzioni di Windows * Per preservare la firma digitale di un file MSI (Windows Installer) durante la disinstallazione, gli armadi incorporati non vengono automaticamente rimossi automaticamente da Windows Installer 5.0 per risparmiare spazio su disco.Changes to Package Caching in Windows Installer 5.0 Di conseguenza, gli MSI memorizzati nella cache nella directory% Windir% \ Installer occupano più spazio su disco rispetto alle versioni precedenti di Windows senza alcuna opzione per disabilitare la memorizzazione nella cache. * Transient Multimon Manager (TMM), una funzionalità di Windows Vista per rilevare automaticamente i display hot-Plug-Play e configurare e salvare l'impostazione multi-monitor viene rimossa a favore di Win + P.Transient Multimon Manager (TMM): MSDN * La tastiera a schermo di Windows 7 rimuove la possibilità di cambiare o specificare il carattere a seguito del quale non è più possibile visualizzare i layout di tastiera dei caratteri che utilizzano caratteri di Dingbats e Unicode al posto di caratteri alfabetici. * La tastiera su schermo di Windows 7 rimuove l'accesso diretto ai tasti funzione. Ora è possibile accedere ai tasti funzione utilizzando il tasto "Fn". *Windows Remote Assistance non supporta la condivisione di file e appunti in Windows 7.Improvements to Remote Assistance in Windows 7 *La cache dei file non in linea può essere riposizionata,How to change the location of the CSC folder by configuring the CacheLocation registry value in Windows Vista tuttavia, una cache esistente con file precedentemente memorizzati nella cache non può essere spostata senza reimpostarla come era possibile in Windows Vista usando Windows Easy TransferHow to move the client-side caching (CSC) folder to a new location in Windows Vista o in Windows XP/2000 usando Cachemov.exe How to Change the Location of Client-Side Cache in Windows 2000 *Anche il servizio di replica DFS incluso in Windows Vista per i gruppi di servizi Replica DFS peer-to-peer è stato rimosso..A Windows Vista-based client computer does not participate in the replication process if you add the client computer to a DFS Replication service group by using the DFS Management snap-in on a Windows Server 2003 R2-based computer *Le immagini 3D dal benchmark WinSAT sono state rimosse.UnlockThis! Windows Vista Benchmarking tool *Alcune funzionalità sono state rimosse da Windows Defender come ad esempio Software Explorer, configurazione di agenti di sicurezza e notifiche delle attività del programma o quando si eseguono programmi di avvio come amministratore. *Removable Storage Manager (RSM) è stato rimosso, quindi le applicazioni che dipendono da esso, come NTBackup o NTBackup Restore Tool, non possono eseguire il backup su unità nastro fisiche o virtuali. *Windows Meeting Space, e il gioco InkBall è stato rimosso. *Windows Ultimate Extras per la versione Ultimate che includeva Windows DreamScene, Microsoft Tinker e il gioco di poker Hold'em, tra gli altri, è stato rimosso. Microsoft aveva inizialmente annunciato che avrebbero offerto nuovamente Tinker e Hold 'Em nel prossimo futuro. Il 15 dicembre, Tinker è stato reso disponibile gratuitamente come gioco scaricabile per Windows - LIVE, che richiede l'accesso a Windows Live ID. *La tecnologia Microsoft Agent 2.0 è stata rimossa, rompendo la compatibilità con le applicazioni Microsoft Agent. Un pacchetto di installazione separato è stato fornito da Microsoft "a causa del feedback dei clienti". *La barra laterale per i gadget del desktop è stata rimossa, sebbene i gadget possano essere allineati su qualsiasi lato dello schermo come hanno fatto in Vista. *I gadget desktop Contatti, Note e Azioni sono stati rimossi. Il gadget Notes è stato sostituito da Sticky Notes, consentendo sia il testo che le note a base di inchiostro. Un aggiornamento da Windows Vista a Windows 7 conserva le note dell'utente dal gadget e le trasferisce al programma Sticky Notes. *Le funzioni di importazione, esportazione, trascinamento della selezione e note vocali nelle versioni precedenti di Sticky Notes sono state rimosse. *Il Pannello di controllo di Windows Firewall non consente la configurazione del filtraggio basato su porte, sebbene lo snap-in basato su MMC di Windows Firewall con sicurezza avanzata lo consenta. *I criteri di filtro in Criteri di gruppo per mostrare solo un sistema operativo o un'applicazione specifici non sono più disponibili. *I criteri di restrizione software non supportano più livelli di attendibilità come "utente di base"Determining Your Application Control Objectives (solo blocchi o permessi sono ancora supportati); questa funzionalità è stata sostituita da Controllo account utente e AppLocker. *La finestra di dialogo del selettore di caratteri comuni non mostra il tipo di carattere (OpenType, TrueType, carattere Symbol, ecc.) *Windows Registry Reflection per le edizioni x64 sostituite con chiavi univoche a 32/64 bit. * Il backup di file in una condivisione di rete (backup di immagini non di sistema) è disponibile solo in Windows 7 Professional e versioni successive mentre era incluso in Windows Vista Home Premium. * Windows Import Video, una funzionalità di Windows Vista che permetteva di importare video in diretta o registrati da una videocamera digitale e salvarla sul disco rigido, è stata rimossa. * Il prompt dei comandi (CMD.exe) non visualizza più l'avviso di dimensione del buffer, se è selezionata una dimensione del buffer di grandi dimensioni. Nelle versioni precedenti, questo avviso mostrava anche la dimensioneCommand prompt: Buffer size warning; up to 190 MB on full buffer size of 9999×9999 (Screenshot seen on this page)] * L'opzione in Windows Vista per inviare query di ricerca (parole chiave) di ricerche eseguite nella visualizzazione della categoria Pannello di controllo su Microsoft è stata rimossa in Windows 7. Note Voci correlate *Nuove funzioni di Windows 7 * Windows Server 2008 R2 *Lista di funzioni rimosse in Windows XP *Lista di funzioni rimosse in Windows Vista *Lista di funzioni rimosse in Windows 8 *Nuove funzioni di Windows XP Categoria:Microsoft Windows Categoria:Liste di informatica